Three The Easy Way : A Catorade Story
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Tori and Jade have crushes on eachother but neither has been with a girl so Cat enlists herself as their teacher under false pretenses and both girls are none the wiser of what Cat has up her sleeve so here it is Three The Easy Way
1. Chapter 1

Three The Easy Way: A Catorade Story

Cat's POV

" Ahhhhh Fuck Tori wiggle your tongue again yes yes yes just like that !"

" Oh God Tori yes your so good at this !"

" Im so close im gonna im gonna Ahhhhhh!"

I bet your all wondering how I ended up in the prop closet with Tori Vega's head between my legs eating my pussy like a dessert.

It's actually a pretty funny story once you hear it.

You see I Cat Valentine have crushes on two of the hottest girls at Hollywood Arts and they both happen to have crushes on eachother. I know your wondering where I fit in with all of this well Jade West and Tori Vega have never been with a girl so I decided to be their guinea pig so to speak. That way they'll be ready for eachother when the time comes and as an added bonus I get to have sex with them both its a win win situation for me that is. But if the two of them discover that I have been using them for sex instead of actually helping them get together im gonna be in big trouble so I'll enjoy it while I can. But let's go back to how this all started.

I was walking the halls of Hollywood Arts when I ran into a flustered Tori.

" Tori sweetie are you ok you look frustrated what's the matter?" I say in calm and caring manner.

" It's Jade she's being a total bitch today god I wish I didn't have this stupid crush on her or

I swear I would never talk to her again" Tori says with her hand on her head.

" Awww Tori you know how Jade is she'll Calm down and when she does she'll still be a bitch

but a mild one" I say with a giggle .

" heh heh your right about that one" Tori says

" Tori how come you just won't tell Jade that you have a crush on her ?"

" Umm hello Cat Jade hates me " Tori said

" No she doesn't she just says that so it doesn't slip out that she secretly likes you oops" I say covering my mouth.

" Jade had a crush on me?" Tori asks

" Forget I said anything Tori " I say backing away from her

" Caaaat what do you know?" Tori asks in a low voice.

" I've already said to much Tori I have to go" I say

" Caaaat if you tell me what I wanna know I'll tell you where Beck hid your bibble"

sneaky bitch she knows that tasty treat is my weakness.

" Ok ok a couple of days ago Jade told me she has a crush on you but she thinks you don't like her like that so she continues to be a gank to you to mask how she feels now tell me where the bibble is." I threatened

" Janitor's Closet behind the ladder" She says

I was ready to take off to the Janitor's Closet when Tori said.

" Cat wait ummm I have a confession I've never been with a girl before and Jade probably has and I have no idea how girls do what they do ". Tori says in a panic

A light bulb went off in my head

" Your talking about sex right?" I ask

" Yes yes I am " Tori says

" Wow Tori no dinner first your going straight for the gusto huh?" I asked with a smirk

" Well of course they'll be dinner shit who cares I've never done anything with a girl besides kissing " Tori says shaking her head.

" Well Umm I could teach you" i say

" You can teach me ? you've been with a girl before Cat!" Tori says rather loudly

" Will you keep your voice down and yes I have" I say getting agitated.

" Well how was it ? who was it?"

" It was great and Sam Puckett " I tell her

" you had sex with Sam from ICarly?" Tori says with an amused expression.

" Yes we did it over the summer and it was great she taught me alot and if you want I could teach you so you'll be ready for Jade" I say

" Uh I dont know Cat your my best friend and I dont want things to get weird between us " Tori said

" Tori I promise things won't get weird and plus best friends experiment with eachother all the time" I say reassuring her.

" Well that is true but you can't tell Jade... at all Cat" Tori says warning me.

" Scouts honor " I told her with one over my heart and 2 fingers by my face.

" Ok we can try this after school but right now I have to go bye Cat" Tori says as she runs to class.

"Sucker ! One down one more to go" I say skipping off to the Janitor's Closet to reunite with my beloved bibble.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I agreed to let Cat teach me how to pleasure a woman. I mean don't get me wrong Cat is fucking hot but she's my best friend and I dont want things to get weird afterwards.

We arrived at my house and Cat asked me again if I was really sure I wanted to do this I guess she was giving me a chance to back out. I told her I was sure and we proceeded in to get started.

I was lucky my parents were away for a cop convention in San Diego and Trina who the hell knows where she was.

when we reached my room Cat didn't waste any time attaching her lips to mine battling my tongue for dominance which she won. Cat is an amazing kisser and her lips taste like candy. she kissed down my jawline down to my neck sucking softly at my pulse point getting a soft moan out of me. Cat leads me to my bed before pushing me softly making me land with a little bounce. She crawls on top of me and pushes her lips to mine for another heated make out session. I would have never thought in a million years that Cat was like this she was always so sweet and innocent but the Cat im experiencing now is so sexy and dominant. She tugs at my shirt and looks in my eyes asking permission I nod and I lift my arms up so she could take it off. She took time to admire my upper half before reaching behind me and unhooking my bra and surprisingly I wasn't nervous I was more anxious than anything. Cat pulled down the straps of my bra exposing my small but perky breasts to Cat's eyes she stared in amazement for a minute before saying.

" Your tits are beautiful Tori"

" Thank you Cat" I said giving her a sweet smile

Cat lowered herself to take my left nipple into her mouth suckling it like a baby does a binky.

" Mmmm Cat" I moaned

She just looked up at me with lusty eyes continuing her suckling before switching to the other giving it the same treatment.

Cat suckled from me for a few more minutes before kissing down to my stomach licking my navel causing me to giggle. She got to the top of my jeans and undid the button and zipper before dragging them down my legs leaving me in my blue thong. Cat crawled on back up to give me a passionate kiss reaching down into my thong rubbing my wet pussy I moaned into the kiss loving the feel of her small hand caressing my private place. Her two fingers spread my lips apart and went up to rub my swollen clit.

" Oh Fuck Cat " I moaned out

She continued to rub the little nub in a circular motion causing my pussy to get wetter.

" Do you like that Tori?" Cat asked in a sultry voice.

" Oh god yes Cat " I said to her

She speeded up her movements on my clit getting it nice and hard then she stopped I was about to protest until I felt her lips suctioning around it.

" Ahhhh uhhhhhh oh shit Cat " I moaned as Cat sucked my clit.

Cat added her tongue to the mix giving my clit fast flicks making me buck into Cat's mouth. She slid her tongue down my pussy at a slow rate and then without notice she plunged her tongue deep inside of my tight hole licking my insides like a kitten licks a bowel of milk.

"Oh my god Cat ahhhh" I said as Cat's tongue began to swirl around my pussy like a tornado.

" Oh yes yes right there"

Cat was really good at this Sam must be a fucking Grand Master at eating pussy if she taught her how to do it like this. I thought

I grabbed Cat's head and grinded my pussy into her getting more of that glorious tongue inside me I was close and I think Cat knew it because she reached up and removed my hand from her head and replaced her tongue with her fingers.

" Oh god yes Kitty " I moaned out

" Ride my fingers Tori " Cat said

I rode her fingers like a horse in the Kentucky Derby

" Such a good girl Tori so fucking sexy and you ride me so good " Cat said

" Ahhhh faster Cat fuck me til your fingers give out " I say still riding her fingers.

" As you wish Tori "

Her fingers were moving faster inside me and I lost it my juices squirted out of me and all over Cat's hand

" A squirter my your full of surprises Tori " Cat says

I had reached my peak my release hit me like a train.

" Aaaaahhh unnnnhhhh oh God im cumming Caaaat fuck!" I Screamed my release

" Well my work here is done for the day im gonna go freshen up then I have to go same time tomorrow ok?" Cat said getting up and going to my bathroom.

What the hell just happened did she not want me to please her too i was confused.

" Cat don't you need to you know?" I ask

" No im good today was about you tomorrow you can do me ok" Cat says kissing me then leaving.

What the hell


	3. Chapter 3

I was proud of myself I got Tori to fall right into my little trap it was way too easy. I have to admit Tori tasted really good she had the right combination of sweet and tangy Jade doesn't know what she's missing I'll tell you that. I know Tori was confused about me leaving so abruptly but I couldn't let her have me just yet I have to make her want me to the point where it's unbearable for her to keep her hands off me. I know I'm a bitch but before she can tend to Jade's needs she definitely going to tend to mine. Speaking of Jade she was going to be alot harder to trap why because we've been best friends since elementary school and she's gonna know when im up to something so I have to use just the right amount of manipulation to get Jade in the sack.

" Catarina is that you?" My Nona asks

" Yes Nona it's me" I reply back walking to my room.

But when I opened my door I was greeted with a pleasant surprise

" Sam?"

" Hello Kitty Kat mama missed you" Sam said laying with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed one over the other on my bed.

" Sammy what are you doing here?" I asked

" Well that's the greeting I was hoping for " She said voice laced with sarcasm.

" Im sorry honey I just wasn't expecting to see you for another month" I said apologetically.

" I just really missed you and a month is way too long for me to stay away from my little kitty Cat so how have you been keeping yourself entertained in my absence?" She asked.

" I slept with Tori Vega this afternoon " I said

" Holy shit are you serious how the hell did you swing that Tori seems like a total prude" Sam asks

" Well you see Sammy Tori has a crush on Jade but she has never slept with a girl so I told her I would show her the ropes she rather enjoyed it actually" I said proudly.

" Im still stuck on the fact that she has a crush on West she's a bitch great tits but a total fucking bitch" Sam said shaking her head.

" Well Jade is crushing on Tori as well but Jade herself has never been with a girl so I figured I'd teach her too" I said

" So your just going to use them for your own selfish gain?"

" Pretty much " I say

" Your a twisted bitch Cat that's why I love you " Sam says pulling me to her.

" I love you too Sam " I say before kissing her passionately.

Sam leads me to the bed and lays me down never breaking our kiss her hands roam my body and I let out small moans letting her know that what she's doing is having a serious affect on me. Sam stands up to remove her Jacket and shirt showing off her flat toned stomach and those perfect melons. she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra letting those big round jugs spill out my mouth watered at the sight of them I leaned forward latching on to the right nipple kneading and squeezing the left orb making Sam moan. She grabs the back of my head keeping me in place as I suckled from her I kept it up for a few minutes before switching to the left giving it the same treatment.

" Ahhh Fuck I missed your mouth kitten " Sam says

I continued to assault her large tits until her nipples where all wet and hard from my menistrations. I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear and was now face to face with Sam clean shaven muff I stick my tongue out to take a lick when I was stopped by same .

" Uh uh Ahh strip Kitty " Sam said

I stood up to remove my clothing making a show of it to Sam's watchful eyes.

I got down to my bra and panties before an impatient Sam grabs a hold of me pinning me to the bed I love when she gets like this hungry and desperate for my body it was a real turn on.

Sam gave me a rough kiss roaming my hands all over my body kissing down my neck and squeezing my breasts through my bra.

" Mmmm Sammy " I moan out

Alot of people don't know this but I like it rough and that's why I love having sex with Sam because she gives me what I want and need.

Sam unhooks my bra releasing my small tits from their confines pinching and tweaking my nipples.

" Mmmm uhhhh" I moan

once they were nice and hard she latched on sucking and biting my left one still pinching the right before switching to right then pinching the left.

" Oh shit sammy" I moaned out

Sam grabbed a hold of my panties and ripped them off like the beast that she is. I was completely turned on and my pussy was dripping same went down to have a taste of my wet box. She took a long lick down my slit before spreading my legs wider and attacking my clit.

" Oh my god sammy!" I Screamed as she sucked, licked, and flicked my clit.

Sam pleased the little nub with so much intensity that it started to ache but I wasn't complaining

she moved down lower dipping her tongue in and out of my tight hole making me squirm . Sam loved to tease me before bowing down and giving me what I want. Her tongue finally finds itself inside me and she grabs me firmly by my hips making me fuck her tongue I was in heaven Sam's talented tongue did things to me that no one could but as soon as it began it was finished.

" Sammy what the hell?!" I asked pissed that she stopped

" you've been a bad girl Cat manipulating poor Tori like you did and I think you deserved to be punished" Sam says reaching into her duffle bag pulling out her 10in dildo complete with harness.

I looked at in amazement Sam had never brought anything like this into our sexy time before so I really didn't know what to expect.

" Get on all fours kitty Cat " same says after she puts the harness on letting the rubber cock dangle between her legs.

I was a bit frightened by the length but my horniness overpowered that but I did as I was told and got on all fours.

" Alright kitten where do you want it your tight little ass or your tight little pussy?" Sam asked.

" Are you really giving me a choice?" I ask

" No it just sounded nice" Sam said with a smirk before getting behind me and rubbing lube on my asshole. " I always wanted to fuck your little tight ass no I've finally get my chance"

I was scared now any power I had has completely drained from my body that things length and thickness was going to tear my ass apart.

" Sam before we start can we have a safe word just in case I can't take it all" I ask

" Sure whenever you feel like it's too much yell butter sock" Sam said lining herself up with my ass.

I nodded and she spread my legs more before taking the first few inches of the rubber cock into my ass

" Holy Fuck oooowiiiieeee " I Screamed

" Its ok Cat it'll feel better in a minute I promise" Sam said reassuring me

She went in slowly stroking me with the toy and just like she said it started to feel good.

After about 10 minutes of her fucking my ass i was screaming in pleasure.

" Oh god yes sammy fuck my ass you crazy bitch " I yelled

as Sam went thrust for thrust into my ass.

" That's it Kitty take this cock you little whore"

Sam fucked me senseless with her little friend i came hard multiple times without her even going into my pussy I was spent so I crawled up next to Sam and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into Hollywood Arts sore as a son of a bitch i should've soaked In the tub last night like Sam told me to now I'm paying for it big time the lower half of me ached so bad I could barely walk and when I did it felt like my ass was on fire.

" What the hell happened to you did you try to do the splits again?" Jade said

" No I tripped over the rug and fell on my ass really hard" I lied

" Normally I would laugh at such stupidity but I'll let it slide for you" Jade said

" Thanks Jadey " I said giving her a sweet smile.

" Well do you need some help getting to class ?" She asked.

" As a matter of fact I do " I say to her.

The day dragged I was still trying to figure out how to bed Jade Tori looked extremely hot today and it made me wanna fuck her against the Janitor's Closet wall but since I could barely move that was a no go.

" Hey Cat how you feeling?" Jade says

" like a shit sandwich " I say

" heh heh did you take anything to stop the pain ?"

" No " I said

" I got some Tylenol 3s you know for when I have bad cramps and shit they should help but I should warn you'll be high as a kite ." Jade says

" I dont care i just want my ass to stop hurting" I whine.

" Ok here's two take one now and the other later do not take them both comprende ?" Jade says

" Ok i wont just them to me please " I begged

" Here you go see ya later Cat" Jade says as she swayed off

Jade has an incredible ass i thought to myself then the pain hit me again.

" Oh shit i swear im going to kill Sam" I say to no one in particular.

I go to the vending machine to get a Wahoo punch so I could take one of the pills that Jade gave me been the way this pain was set up I thought what the hell I'll take them both what's the worst that could happen?

" Alright Class your projects should be turned in by next Wednesday get with your partner and discuss what parts you two will be in charge of " Sikowitz said, " Has anyone seen Cat today? ""she was supposed to work with Robbie"

And that's when I made my entrance.

" Hello friends my isn't it a great day we're having its so bright and beautiful and the birds are chirping it would be the perfect time to go and pick flowers" I say with a goofy grin.

The rest of the class just stared at me like I was nuts, Jade looked at me like please tell me you didn't take them both , And Tori looked at me with concern.

" Cat are you feeling ok your acting more strange than usual?" Sikowitz said

" Im fine darling I really am just feeling great is all" I say in a voice that sounded more Zsa Zsa Gabor than my own.

" Ook well take your seat and sit with your partner and discuss your project " Sikowitz said while sipping his Coconut milk.

" Cat are you alright?" Robbie asks after I just sit and stare at his head in amazement.

" Yes I am but Robbie how long have you had that skunk on your head ?" I ask staring at his fluffy hair.

Jade apparently heard our small conversation and she grabbed my arm telling me to get up and come with her.

" Jade is there something the matter ?" Sikowitz asks her

" Yes Cat's not feeling very well I'm going to take her to the nurses" She says

" Very well feel better Cat" Sikowitz said

I don't know why that was so funny to me but I broke out in fits of laughter and I couldn't stop causing the whole class including Sikowitz to look at me crazy. Jade dragged me out of the classroom ,into the hall, and out of the school she put me inside of her car and buckled me up.

" Cat what the fuck did I say I told you not to take both of those pills" Jade said in an angry tone.

" But Jadey I feel so good I feel like im walking on clouds Where are we going?" I asked bewildered .

" Im taking you home you need to sleep those pills before you do anything else stupid" Jade says.

" Oh ok" I say.

We pulled up in front of my house and Jade got out grabbing me from the passenger side and dragging me into my house. Thank God my Nona wasn't here or I'd be in trouble. We reached my room and Jade told me to get into bed and sleep it off so that's what I did. I felt like I was sleep forever but when I woke up I saw Jade at the foot of my bed playing video games.

" Jade what happened?" I asked confused

" Well sleepy head you took two pills after I told you not to, you got all loopy and shit, then I brought you home and you've been here sleeping for the past 4 hours." She explained.

" 4 hours! what the fuck did I take a qualude?" I asked

" No crazy you took muscle relaxers " Jade said laughing.

" Never again but you really stayed here with me that was really nice of you Jadey" I say

" Dont mention it i mean really don't mention it to anyone" She said with a smirk.

" Your secret is safe with me " I say leaning in a kissing Jade softly

" Cat what the hell do you think your doing?" Jade says jumping off the bed.

" Jade I can't help it I've wanted you for so long and you can't honestly say you don't feel it too" I said.

" Cat your my best friend and if we were to do anything like that it would ruin our friendship plus I have a crush on Vega and I dont want to ruin what could be if she found out." Jade says

Alright Cat time to put your acting skills to work.

" Jade look I know you don't wanna ruin our friendship but I assure you that it won't and don't worry about Tori what you do before you two date doesn't have anything to do with her." I said

" Are you sure about this Cat?" Jade asks

" More than anything Jade" I say wrapping my arms around her and pulled her In for a kiss

Jade started to get in to it wrapping her arms around my waist and deepening the kiss

I reached for her shirt pulling it over her head and unhooking her bra I wasn't wasting anytime I've fantasized about Jade's tits since she hit that growth spurt in the 8th grade. I threw garment behind it and I took a look at the pale orbs capped off by light brown nipples I grabbed a hold of the pieces of flesh and squeezed getting a soft moan from Jade. I leaned forward latching on to the right nipple and kneading the other.

" Oh shit" Jade moaned

I suckled from her right while pinching the left nipple making it hard. Jade held onto my head rocking into my mouth before I switched to the other getting more beautiful sounds out of Jade.

" Get on the bed Jade" I say in a husky voice

She complied and I crawled on top of her kissing her fevorishly kissing down her jawline to her neck , collarbone, and back down to her glorious breasts biting and flicking at the hard nubs before kissing down her stomach licking around her navel causing Jade to buck up. I pulled down her skirt taking her tights and underwear with it then spreading her legs and diving into the clean shaven pussy.

" Holy Fuck Cat shit " Jade yelled.

Jade tasted so fucking good for a bitter girl she sure was sweet. I licked all around her wet box like Cat's do when they wanna get clean i moved up to her clit nibbling on it a little bit then flicking it with the tip of my tongue and sucking it into my mouth.

" Oh god Cat ahhhh " She moaned out.

I went lower plunging my tongue into her tight hole and let my tongue search around for the spongy spot that would drive Jade crazy when I finally found it Jade started to gush Jesus her and Tori had something in common they're both squirters. I hit the spot again letting Jade's juices hit my tongue before sticking 2 fingers in and working them around.

" Oh my fucking good Cat that feels so fucking good" Jade says

I tease her a little bit and I guess she didn't like that because she sat up and said.

" Cat stop fucking around and fuck me Now!" Jade Screamed

I gave her what she wanted ramming my fingers in and out of her at a fast pace she began yelling swears and moaning uncontrollably and when she got close her pussy locked on my fingers like a vice grip I could barely move so she began to grind and ride my fingers until her release hit her like a tone of bricks.

" Holy Fuck im Cumming Caaaat!" Jade Screamed

like music to my ears she wanted to return the favor but I said I was still kinda drowsy from the pills she bought it gave me a quick kiss and left life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

At Sam's hideout

"Vega ,West " I said

" Puckett " they said in unison

" Well since your both here i know that the task is complete you let Cat sleep with you both under the impression that neither one of you have been with a woman when all along you two have been with eachother." I say.

" Absolutely " Tori said

" Correct " Jade says

" Well now that's over come here and show mama what you've learned heh heh"

The couple walks towards Sam and began to take turns kissing the blonde then kissing eachother before turning to Sam and stripping the blonde maniac of her clothing and undergarments then turning to strip eachother . The Blonde grabbed Tori by the waist and tangled her hand into the brunettes long hair kissing fevorishly and letting her free hand roam over her smaller frame while Jade kissed down the blondes neck and shoulder using one hand to hold Sam's waist and the other to grab her firm ass.

" Oh shit" the blonde moans out

Tori takes this time to kiss down the front of Sam's body stopping to feast on her luscious tits .Tori latched on to the right nipple licking and twirling her tongue around it and tweaking and pinching the left pink nipple.

" Mmmm uhhhh " Sam moaned

The hand Jade had on Sam's ass reached forward and started to rub the mean girls clit moving in small circles around the hidden pebble making Sam wetter.

After Tori had finished with the blonde's boobs she got on her knees spreading Sam's legs and licked up the girl's inner thigh before reaching Sam's sweet box licking at the dripping hole before plunging her tongue in careful not to disturb the work Jade was doing on the blonde's clit.

" Mmmmm oh God yes fuck" Sam says at the double pleasure she was getting from the girls

Jade let go of Sam's waist signaling to Tori to hold her by the hips and keep her steady Tori complied holding on to Sam as Jade took her two fingers into her mouth still rubbing the blonde girl's clit then took them out and without warning plunged them into the mean girls asshole.

" Christ! Oh Fuck so good so fucking Gotdammit!" Sam Screamed.

After Making the clean shaven pussy wetter Tori stood up and plunged three fingers into the girl

" Ahhhh uhhhhhh oh shit Fuck me" The Blonde Screamed out as she was being double teamed by the goth and golden girl

Jade smiled at Tori leaning over Sam's shoulder and kissed her beautiful girlfriend anticipating their time together .

Sam was close the stimulation of her clit , ass, and vagina was starting to be too much for the girl to handle a few more pumps from Tori and Jade sent her flying over the edge.

" Ooooohh Fuuuuuccckkk" Screamed Sam as her release hit.

Tori slide her fingers out the tight hole that was Sam's pussy and Jade slide out of her ass. the pair layed the girl down on the bed before reaching out to eachother kissing fevorishly Jade grabs Tori by her long locks and pulls it back to expose Tori's neck to her then kissing and sucking at her pulse point making sure to leave a mark . Tori let out a sexy growl before grabbing Jade's face kissing her and pushing her down to the floor and sitting on top of her . Jade let her hands roam from Tori's hips, up to her ass squeezing a little bit before moving up to Tori's small but perky breasts squeezing them making Tori roll her hips into her. Jade got an idea she lifted her right leg up making Tori's left slide in between her legs when Tori caught on to what she was doing she lined up her pussy with Jade's and rocked into her making a squishing sound as there pussies touched.

" Awww fuck Vega"

" Oh shit Jade"

once the two got a steady rhythm the began to rock into eachother in tandem. Jade held on to Tori moving and rocking against her like a rocking chair and Tori met her thrust for thrust. unbeknownst to them the blonde had recovered from her climax and was watching the two with rapt attention and rubbing her clit at the sight. The former frenemies were to wrapped up in eachother to notice the blonde. Tori looked down at Jade with lusty brown eyes as the goth continued her movements loving the feeling of their bare chests rubbing together . Tori was completely lost in the feeling that her love was giving her she would stay like this with Jade forever if she could. Both girls were close so their movements became frenzied and they started to moan even louder.

" Oh god Jade im so close baby" Tori said

" Mmmmm Fuck me too Tori come with me babe" Jade says

Sam starts to rub her clit faster so she can also come with the sexy two.

With one good thrust of their pelvics Jade and Tori were cumming long and hard

" Oh shit Tooorrriiiii" Jade Screamed

" Oh God Jaaaadddeee" Tori Screamed as her orgasm hit

Sam rubbed until " Holy Fuck!" She came now getting the attention of the girl's.

" Nice one Puckett " Jade says with a smirk

" I know" she looked over at the clock and realized her flight left in an hour.

" Fuck I gotta go flight leaves soon " Sam says as she hurriedly throws her clothes on.

" Alright we'll take you but what do we do about Cat?" Tori asks

" Keep up the charade and keep fucking her I guess I gotta go". Sam says

After getting dressed the three hopped into the car and headed off to the Airport to get their blonde lover on her flight back to Seattle.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a splitting headache school was definitely out the question today.

" Catarina are you ok sweetie " Nona asked

" Not really Nona I think im going to sit this one out today" I said

" Ok well I'm off to the home to play Bingo I'll call you in an hour to check on you" Nona say kissing my forehead and heading out the door.

I headed to the shower turning the hot water on and stepping in. I let the hot water hit my muscles and joints til my body started to relax. I grabbed my favorite shampoo that smelled of strawberries and cream and washed my hair then I took the body wash that smelled the same and lathered it all over my body letting the scent sink into my skin. I grabbed my towel and got out grabbing my moisturizing lotion and putting it on my body before putting comfortable pj's.

I started thinking about everything that had occurred between Jade , Tori , and I and it started me thinking that maybe it wasn't the right thing to do to take advantage of my friends like that knowing good and well that the two have feelings for eachother but most importantly what would this mean for me and Sam sure she lives in Seattle but eventually she's gonna want to stay with me for good and just because she knows I'm a devious bitch she might not want to put up with that forever.

So I had to think of a way to get Tori and Jade together so they'll forget all about me.

I slept for over 4 hours and when I woke up I was surprised and shocked Tori was lying next to me watching " Fear Factor".

" Tori what are you doing here?" I asked

" Well my dear im here to drop off your homework and check up on you." Tori says

" Oh well thanks Tori we need to talk" I said

" About what Cat ?" Tori asked

" You know the things we did" I said

" Oh us having sex by the way it was completely awesome" Tori says

" We can never do it again Tori" I said with a sad voice

" What are you talking about Cat your the one who said that you'd teach me now you wanna renege on the whole situation" Tori says with a hurt tone.

" Tori look i know your upset " I say

" Upset isnt the word im fuccin livid you basically con me into this shit now all of a sudden you wanna back out fuck that your gonna teach no excuses" Tori growled at me

" Well alright Tor just calm down you starting to sound like Jade."i say

Tori's eyes went wide at the realization.

" Im so sorry Cat i dont know whats gotten into me " Tori says apologetically.

" Its alright Tor im sorry too i should have never said what I said ill teach you ok?" i say

" Well Cat i think i want to show you what I've learned so far" Tori said with a naughty smirk tugging at my pj bottoms.

" Tori i dont think you should Woah Daddy!" I say as Tori took the first lick at my pussy.

Damn me for not putting undies on but gosh the things Tori is doing with her tongue are really turning me on.

Tori licked up and down my slit for a couple more minutes before separating my lips and going to my clit sucking on it gently.

" mmmmm uhhhhh " I moan out

Tori sucked on the little pebble before giving it quick flicks of her tongue .

" Uhuuuuhhh Mmmmm God Tori you're so good at this" i say

" I have a great teacher " Tori says before going back to work on my clit.

She gave it a few more flicks before making her way down and plunging hertongue deep into my pussy making me scream out.

" Oh god yes Tori!" I Screamed

Tori wiggled her magical tongue around the tiny space making me gush once she found the spongy spot that drove me crazy.

" uhhhh Tori right there Mmmm " I said as my knees buckled around her head keeping her in place.

The tip of her tongue flicked at the spot making me lose all power to my brain i began to grind my pussy into her mouth feeling myself getting close. I was on cloud 9 i was riding Tori's face like a pony she was fucking good at this i really am a good Teacher.

" Ahhhh uhhhhhh oh Tori yes yeeeesssss!" I scream as i cum into Tori's mouth.

I fell limp trying to get control of my breathing.

" Damn Kitty you really taste good" Tori say licking her lips.

" Why thank you now come here so i can return the favor" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

" No can do Kitty Cat i have to get home maybe next time." Tori says

I didn't know how to feel about that so I just nodded my head and watched her walk out of my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I Walked into Hollywood Arts needing to talk to Tori about what happened last night but I found myself being dragged into the Janitor's Closet by a very sexy looking Jade.

" Jade what the hell?" I asked.

" Hello Kitty" Jade says as she grabs my face kissing me fevorishly making me dizzy.

" Jade Jade wait we can't do this" I say to make her stop but instead I feel her hand going under my dress and creeping close to my covered flower.

" Jade really we need to sto" i try to get out but Jade's sneaky fingers had slid my panties to the side and were plunging themselves into my pussy.

" Mmmmm Fuck Jade" I say as her fingers did wonderful things to my insides.

" Ride my fingers kitten" Jade says in a sexy tone

I did as i was told riding Jade's fingers with all i had in me.

" Ahhh uhhhh Jade im so close baby fuck me harder" I say encouraging her to speed up and fuck me harder.

Jade's fingers worked over time sending me over the edge.

" Ooooohh mmmmm uhhhhh " I moan out as my release hit.

Jade helped me ride it out and slowly removed her fingers from me before bringing them to her mouth and licking me off of them a real sexy sight to see.

" Jade" but before she could answer the bell had rung and she was giving me a quick kiss before leaving the Janitor's Closet.

" What in the actual fuck was going on here" i say to no one in particular.

I walk into first period to see Jade sitting next to Tori having a conversation i stare daggers at the two I wondered if they told eachother about what I had done with them both.

" Ok class lets do some alphabet improv Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, and Andre to the stage." Sikowitz said

We all got up to get on stage I took one last look at Tori and Jade before Sikowitz tells Tori to start with the letter A.

" About Last night" Tori says

" Because it was that good huh?" Jade says

" Cant believe you two did that and didn't tell me" Andre says

" Dude you should be used to them keeping secrets by now" Beck says

" Exactly the point of a secret is no one is supposed to know about it" I said

" Forget about it boys" Tori says

" Get a secret of your own" Jade says

" Maybe i will Shit " Andre says

" Andre your out you letter was H" Sikowitz said

" I know" Andre says leaving the stage and Beck continues with H

" How about we change the subject " Beck Said

" If you can handle another subject" I say making Beck glare at me.

" Just drop it already" Tori says.

" Kitty Cat is so angry today" Jade says and I glare at her making her smirk

" Leave her alone Jade" Beck says

" Might piss me off more if you dont" I say

" No one wants a pissed off pussy Cat" Tori says laughing.

" Oh no we have to keep our pussy happy dont we?" Jade says with a smirk

" Umm dammit" Beck says leaving the stage.

" Please you two wouldn't know how to keep a pussy cat happy if you tried" I say with a smirk

" Quit while you're ahead" Tori says

" Really i didn't hear it complaining a few minutes ago" Jade says with a smirk

These bitches were going too far now.

" Stop it " I say

" Tables have turned" Tori says

" Ummm i dont think i want to stop" Jade says

" Very well " I say rolling my eyes

" What's the matter Cat ?" Tori asked i gave her a cold look

" X marks the spot" Jade says

" You two give me anxiety" I say rubbing my temples

" Zebras give me anxiety" Tori says

" Alright Vega " Jade says.

" Better see a doctor about that Tori" i say.

" Cat i think you're right" Tori says

" Definitely" Jade says

" Eat cereal I hear it helps" i say

" Fruity pebbles or fruit loops " Tori says

" Gross" Jade says

" Hmmm not sure " I say

" Icecream could be better for the anxiety " Tori says

" Jello might be better" Jade says

" Kick the zebra then you will be free from all the anxiety" I say

" Lick a lion Cat" Tori says

" Make the big pussy growl Cat" Jade says with a smirk

" Nope not gonna happen" I say

" Oh you're no fun kitty" Tori says

" Pussies can't growl by themselves Cat" Jade says

" Enough !" realizing i had just eliminated myself

" Cat the letter was Q your out Tori Jade continue" Sikowitz said

I took my seat and glared at the two I couldn't believe they were behaving this way.

" Quite funny isn't it" Tori says

" Right it really is" Jade says

" So what should we do about it " Tori says

" Thinking about it still " Jade says

" Ummm ok " Tori says

" Various things are going through my mind " Jade says

" What are they?" Tori asked

" Xbox games" Jade says

" You're weird" Tori says

" Zoo animals are weird too" Jade says

Alright girls that was good return to your seats.

After Sikowitz's class I was fuming Tori and Jade had royally pissed me off and i needed to get away for a minute so I went to the Black Box. I went into the tent and zipped it up I eventually dozed off and went to sleep but was later awoken by voices.

" Mmmm Jade fuck " I recognized the voice it was Tori's

" Fuck i couldn't wait to get you alone ive missed you Tori" Jade says as she continues to kiss Tori passionately

" I missed you too Jade so fucking much" Tori says

" Im Tired of hiding Tori I want us to come out" Jade says

" Baby we have to wait ok just for a little while my love" Tori says

" Ok Ill wait a little longer I love you " Jade says

" I love you too " Tori says before kissing Jade again and taking her hand and walking out.

Those sneaky little bitches they're together and they've been using me oh revenge will be mine.

Tori's POV

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Speak"

" She knows part two of the plan is complete" Tori says

" You've done well Vega send West my love"

" I will Sam"

Call Ended


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't believe those sleazy bitches lying to me all this time but I'll pay them back no one i mean no one pulls a fast one over on Catarina Valentine.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello" Tori says

" Hey Tor how are you?" i say in a friendly tone.

" Hey kitty im sorry about earlier I mightve gone too far with improv" Tori says apologetically.

" All is forgiven sweetheart but I have to admit watching you and Jade go back and forth with innuendos kind of made me hot" I say in a sexy tone

" Oh really now" Tori says with a sexy tone to her voice.

" Yes very much so but Tori I've been thinking how do you feel about threesomes?" I asked

" umm threesomes Cat?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori threesomes" I said with a smirk

" I've never really thought about it before" Tori says

" Well I have and I want to have one Tori and I want our third to be Jade" I say

" JADE ! why Jade cat? why not someone else?" Tori says

" Why not Jade Tori don't you think she's sexy?" I asked

" yes she is but Jade hates me Cat" Tori says

" Well I think we can change that" I say

" I dont think thats such a good idea Cat" Tori says starting to irritate me

" Itll be fine Tori Jade will be down i promise you that" i say

" Fine ok Cat so when is this threesome supposed to take place?" Tori asked

" Tonight" I say

" Tonight ?" Tori says

" Yes tonight so get your sexy ass over here and ill work on getting Jade here" i say

" Ok" Tori says hesitantly before hanging up.

This was going to be sweet let's see if they can keep their act up now I think to myself as I dial Jade's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" This better be good" Jade says

" Hello lover" I say

" Cat? oh hey Kitty what's up " Jade says

" I want you and i need you right now my pussy is purring and I need you to calm her down Jade" I say with a giggle.

" Is that right well im kind of busy Cat" Jade says

" Awww Jadey come on i need you and only you can make me feel better with that powerful tongue of yours" I say

" Fine ill be over in a second" Jade says before hanging up

God that was easy part one of my revenge is complete.

I know they're probably calling eachother like babe what are we going to do I dont give a fuck im going to have them both right now trying to play me is a no go.

Tori arrived first .

" Hello Tori come on in " I say standing in my red silk robe.

She takes a look at me before entering and heading to my room.

" Now Tori take off your clothes and put this blue robe on but leave your bra showing a little bit" I say handing her the blue silk robe.

" Ok" She says.

The doorbell rang .

" Aww Tori our guest of honor has arrived" I say heading to the front door to greet Jade

I opened the door to see Jade in all of her sexy glory. Jade was wearing a corset style black dress with black tights combat boots and her leather jacket.

" Well hello there beautiful " I say to Jade as she entered.

" Kitten" Was her simple reply.

I led her to my room and i giggled on the inside when I looked at the shocked look on Jade's face when she saw Tori sitting on my bed in that silk robe.

" Vega! what the fuck are you doing here Cat what is this?" Jade asked

" The jig is up Jade you two have been had" I say

" What the fuck are you talking about Cat?" Tori asked

" Oh cut the bullshit Tori I know you two are together i saw your asses in the Black Box" I say getting furious.

" Oh god Cat that was for Sikowitz's project we're not together" Jade said.

" That's bullshit you were kissing and saying that you wanted to come out but Tori is making you wait a little longer and you two said you loved eachother so save that we're not together bullshit" I said.

" Are you done Kitten?" Jade says

' I guess so" i say

" Tori and I really aren't together Cat we have to play a believeable couple for our project and we said all those things in the Black Box because Sikowitz made us he was standing at the door watching the whole time." Jade says.

" It's true Cat as perverted as it sounds on Sikowitz's part its true" Tori says

I didn't know what to believe they both sounded to so sincere so I took a seat in my chair and thought about it.

" Ok ladies let's say I believe you that you two are not together but you're already here so how about we play a game" i say

" What kind of game Cat?" Tori asked

" It's simple really you two are going to do any and everything I ask you to do" I tell them.

" Cat i dont think we should" Jade says

" Why Jade are you afraid I might tell you to do something you've been too chicken shit to do?" I asked

" Knock it off Cat" Jade says glaring at me.

" Jesus you two really aren't together are you?" i asked with a smirk.

" For fucks sake Cat no we're not" Tori says getting frustrated

" Well shall we play then?" I asked

" Sure if it will get you to shut up and stop accusing me and Tori of being together" Jade says annoyed.

"Well alright Jade strip" I say

" Are you serious?" Jade asked

" Yup strip right in front of Tori" i say

Jade took one last look at me and then one at Tori before taking off her clothes piece by piece until she was standing in her black bra and thong.

" Now Tori remove the robe" I say

She complies now she is left in her blue silk bra and matching thong Jade's eyes went wide at the sight of Tori I was beginning to like this game I wanted to see how far these two would go.

" Now Tori remove Jade's bra" I say with a devilish grin.

Tori was hesitant at first but Jade gave her a look that said it was ok. Tori then reached behind Jade and unhooked her bra and pulled it off revealing Jade's magnificent tits.

" Now Jade do the same to Tori" i said

Jade unhooks Tori's bra and pulls it off and she looks in amazement at Tori's small but perky breasts.

" Now you two kiss" I say

They looked at me and then to eachother before kissing first it was tentative pecks and then it turned into slow and passionate I was getting turned on by watching them.

" Now touch eachother " I say to them as I open my robe and reach into my panties to play with my clit

Jade and Tori began touching eachother never breaking their kiss Tori's hand tangled in Jade's hair while the other palmed her left breast pinching and tweaking the nipple making Jade 's right arm wrapped around Tori's waist while the left grabbed Tori's ass giving it a squeeze. The girls let out small moans as their hands began to roam over the others body. Jade reached in between them to rub Tori's covered pussy getting a whimper out of her .

I rubbed small circles around my clit as i watched them.

" Thongs off ladies and Tori lay down on the bed and spread your legs and Jade I want you to eat Tori out." i said

Tori and Jade removed eachothers thongs and Tori layed on the bed and spread her thighs revealing her glistening pussy to Jade and I. I swore our mouths watered at the sight Jade got on her knees and took a closer look at Tori's wet box before diving in and taking the first lick.

" Mmm Jade" Tori moans out.

I speeded up my menistrations on my clit.

" Mmmmm" I moan

Jade's head was buried in Tori's snatch licking and twirling her tongue around that sweet pussy of Tori's. Tori moaned louder and grinded her hips into Jade's face reaching down to grab her black locks with one hand and playing with her hersey kiss nipples with the other.

" Oh shit Jade your tongue feels so good" Tori moans out.

Jade lifts Tori up on her shoulders making her ass touch Jade's stomach and Jade's Tongue went deep inside of Tori's tight hole. I speeded up again at the sight.

" Mmm uhhh" I moan

" Oh fuck Jade so good so fucking good" Tori say as Jade continues her assault on Tori's pussy.

From where I was sitting I could see Tori's face contorting in ecstasy but I had to stop this so we could go to the next phase.

" Jade enough " I say

Jade looked up at me removing her tongue from Tori's pussy with a death glare but I didnt care and Tori had a what gives kind of look on her face.

" Tori go in the closet and bring me my glittery toy box" I said

Tori walked into my closet and retrieve the box of toys once she found out she brought it to me. I opened it and pulled out double headed dildo completewith harness and handed it to Tori to put on.

" I want you two to fuck eachother with this" I say to them.

Tori put the harness on and put one side of the dildo inside of her and went over to the bed where Jade was sitting. Tori layed Jade back and spread her legs. I watched intensely as the remaining part of the double header went inside Jade and she released a loud moan. I turned my purple Vibrator on and spread my legs I placed two fingers inside my dripping pussy and placed the Vibrator on my clit.

" Oh god yes" I moan out at the feeling.

Tori was fucking Jade senseless as she rammed the rubber cock in and out of her.

" Oh yes Vega fuck me harder " Jade says as Tori fucks her harder

I was completely turned on and my pussy was gushing all over my fingers as i masturbated to the sight of the girls fucking eachothers brains out. They had switched positions with Jade now riding Tori making her moan out.

" Ride me Jade" Tori says as Jade began to ride her like a horse

" Uhhh fuck Tori this feels really good" Jade says

I was close and I could burst at any minute.

" Ride her faster Jade" I moan out.

Jade rode Tori like she was trying to win a race in the Kentucky Derby Tori moaned uncontrollably as she was reaching her peck Jade was also close.

" Lets cum together ladies" I said as i moved my fingers faster inside of me.

All through my room you could hear the moans and screams of pleasure as our orgasms hit.

Jade layed on top of Tori with the dildo still inside of her I guess to feel connected to Tori. Tori wrapped her arms around her and held on for dear life. I layed back in my easy chair with a goofy grin on my face.

" Guys we definitely have to play Cat Says more often" I say to my satisfied compadres.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2

We rested up a bit before Jade stood up and said.

" Enough of this Cat says bullshit" Jade says

" Im running the show now Jade so you're going to do what I say when I say it" I said getting in her face.

" Oh is that so Catarina so you think its ok to accuse me and Tori of being together so you can keep up your twisted little game huh ?" Jade says

" I dont know what your talking about Jade" I say getting in her face.

" So sleeping with me wasn't enough so you had to drag Tori into this" Jade says making me turn pale.

" What! Cat you slept with Jade how could you do that knowing that you slept with me" Tori says furiously.

" What the fuck you slept with Tori knowing I have a crush on her Cat?" Jade asks

" You have a crush on me Jade?" Tori asks

" Yes Vega and Cat knew it" Jade says.

" I have a crush on you too and the only reason I agreed to let Cat teach me how to pleasure a woman was because if we ever got together i wanted to be able to please you" Tori says

" Well you did a helluva good Job of that Vega" Jade says with a smirk

" Thanks Jade but that still doesnt excuse Cat for what she did" Tori says

" Who cares you two admitted you have a crush on eachother you got what you wanted i dont see a point of being mad at me I brought you two together you should be thanking me." I said

" Thank you ? Cat you slept with Tori and I knowing we had a crush on eachother and could potentially get together you used us for your own selfish gain you tricked us and us like idiots fell for it so the blame cant be put all on you but its still your fault but my question to you is why? why did you do it Cat. Jade says.

" I did it because I have a crush on you both ok I dont know when it started I just know that I wanted you both." I broke down and said.

" Why didn't you just tell us that instead of tricking us Cat?" Tori asked

" Because Tori would you have slept with me if I told you or would you have turned me down?" I asked

" Well i dont know probably not" Tori says

" Jade would you have still had sex with me?" I asked Jade

" Probably not" Jade says

" I rest my case" I said

" You still shouldn't have tricked us Cat" Tori says

" Im sorry guys do you forgive me?" I asked

" Hmm i don't know what do you think Vega?" Jade asked " I think i need some time Cat needs to learn a lesson" Tori says

" What do you think we should do Tor" Jade asked Tori

" Get the toy box" Tori says

My eyes went wide as Jade grabbed my toy box.

" Alright Cat get over here" Jade says

" I dont think thats such a good idea" I said

" Bring your ass Cat!" Jade Screamed

I moved over to them slowly at this point I was scared for my life who knows what they were going to do to me.

" You have some very interesting shit in this box Cat" Jade says holding anal plug

" Oooh what does this do" Tori says turning on my twirling Vibrator and it moved around so much that it almost smacked her in the face.

" Ha Vega what are you trying to do dick slap yourself put that down" Jade says laughing

" This stuff is clean right?" Tori asked

" Yes Tori it is i clean them everytime I use them" I say

" Oooh a ribbed one Tori hand me the harness please" Jade says

Tori hands her the harness and grabs the anal plug and lube.

" Bring your ass Kitten" Jade says

I walk over to her slowly and she pushes me down on the bed and Tori comes behind me and unties my robe revealing my breasts and red thong. I feel Tori ran her nails over my taut stomach and up to my boobs where she pinched and tweaked my nipples.

" Mmmm" I moan

Jade takes my robe off completely and starts rubbing me through my thong I knew I was wet I was still worked up from earlier. She stops rubbing me for a second to snatch my thong off then she spreads my legs looking at my wet box. Tori was still working on my breasts teasing my nipples when Jade took the first lick at my pussy.

" Mmmmm Fuck Jade " I moan

Tori lays me down and leans over so she could suck and lick my nipples while Jade was going to work on my clit flicking and blowing over it . Tori was suckling from me like an infant and pinching and rolling the free breast.

" Mmmm so good " I moan out

The next thing I knew Jade was pushing my ass in the air toward Tori. She stopped sucking my tits and opened my legs plunging her tongue deep into my tight hole while Jade licked my asshole.

" Holy shit" I say as the girls tongues played with both of my sensitive holes. Tori was moving her tongue all around my pussy moving to suck on my clit for a bit before going back inside the tight hole. Jade was wiggling her tongue around my ass making it nice and wet.

" Ooooohh mmmmm fuck" I moan

They put me back down and share a quick kiss before Jade grabs the lube and puts it on my asshole before pushing the anal plug in.

" Ahhhhhhh oh god" I scream

They pull me towards the head of the bed and spread my legs wide then Jade inserts the ribbed dildo inside of me.

" uhhhhhh Aaaaahhh" I moan

Jade sawed in and out of me it felt so fucking good.

" Vega sit on Cat's face" Jade says as she continues to fuck me senseless

Tori climbs over me and places her pussy into my waiting mouth God Tori tasted good she began to ride my face slow letting her nectar drip down into my mouth. I moved my tongue around the best I could it was kind of hard to focus on the task at hand when I had a maniac pounding into my pussy like a hammer does nails.

" Ahhh uhhhh" I moan still trying to move my tongue around Tori's pussy.

" Mmmmm Fuck Cat" Tori says

Jade kept pumping in and out of me at a rapid pace i was close but I wanted to make Tori cum so I worked my tongue overtime to make her climax but at this point I dont think that was going to happen Jade hit that spongy spot that drove me crazy one time too many and I shot off like a Torpedo.

" Ahhhhhh uhhhhhh im cumming!" I Screamed.

My body shook violently as my orgasm courses through my body.

" Oh Cat you came before Tori could l guess you better finish the job " Jade says

I was so tired at this point but I did as i was told I flicked licked and sucked Tori's pussy until she came all over my face and mouth.

" Now that that's done lets go Tori oh and Cat dont think I haven't forgotten about your punishment because I haven't from now on we pleasure you but you are never allowed to touch us again so I hope you savor Tori's cum because that's the last time you'll taste it am I making myself clear you used us and now we're going to use you as our personal fuck doll got it" Jade said.

And that's how i ended up with Tori's face between my legs in the prop closet it had been going on for weeks like this and honestly I wasnt really bothered by it well maybe a little because I wanted so badly to touch them.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat had finally gotten a dose of her own medicine I hated to have to do this to my Kitty Cat but she needed to learn a lesson. As much as I loved Cat i knew she was a manipulative little bitch. Cat isnt the sweet and innocent girl she pretends to be she likes to prey on emotions and others vulnerability she mind fucks and toys with people for her own selfish reasons. I thought I could change her but I was wrong she kept going after people she even went after Freddie and Carly knowing they were in love with eachother she ruined Freddie's chance and turned Carly into a pussy fiend and After Cat was done she left them kind of made me wonder why she didn't do the same with me I guess I had some kind of hold on her. I had to knock Cat down a couple of notches and I know what your thinking if I loved her why would I let Tori and Jade do such despicable things to her easy Cat wanted them and she would have ruined them. I knew Tori and Jade were together Jade let it slip one night when i was in town I saw how much she loved the Vega girl so I had to let her know about Cat.

" So how do we do it Sam?" Jade asked

" Well it's simple really you let her think you've fallen into her trap then you flip the script on her do onto her what she's done to others." I say

" Sounds fair enough im in" Jade says.

" Are you sure? Cat is your best friend" I say

" Yea but if she's doing shit like this she has to be brought down a couple of notches and who better to do it than Moi." Jade says

Pretty soon Tori was on board and we all came together in more ways than one to hatch this plan.

" So West how's everything going?" I asked when Jade picks up

" So far so good Cat is really hating this arrangement she tried to touch me and ended up being handcuffed to her bedpost while me and Tori fucked eachothers brains out I thought she was going to break the bed in half" Jade says

" Well thats pretty fucked up do you think she'll snap?" I asked

" Its possible but I think if we leave her alone for a couple of days she'll be fine" Jade says

" So how's the misses is she cool with the arrangement?" I asked

" You know Vega after a while her goody two shoesness kicks in and she starts feeling bad but after a few rounds of hello tittie she's back on board" Jade says

" Heh heh Tori really is a tittie baby isn't she ?" I say

" Sure is but hey I dont mind" Jade says with a giggle

" Ill be there in a couple of days Jade this time for good and I want Cat to be ready for me so no touchy for you and Tori this week" I said

" That's fine ill see ya then Puckett " Jade says

" Later West" I said before hanging up.

At the West Residence

" Hey Vega we're off the hook this week Sam will be here in a couple of days" I said

" Oh yea well that's good to hear im kind of starting to feel bad for Cat babe" Tori says

" Honestly me too Vega at first it was fun but now its gotten out of hand when Sam comes back im going to tell her we're out I don't want it to start taking a toll on our relationship" I say

" Do you really mean that baby?" Tori asked

" Of course my love now come here I want to show you how much I meant it" I say

Tori comes over to me sits on top of me and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her and massage her back as i deepen the kiss she tangles her hands in my hair and I flip us over so that im on top and we continue to kiss Tori's hand goes under my shirt and she runs her nails down my toned stomach as the other continues to play in my hair. I kiss over Tori's jawline down to her neck suckling at the sensitive skin causing Tori to moan at the feeling my hands moves to caress her covered breasts as i continue my assault on her neck.

" Mmmmm Jade clothes off now" Tori says

I stand up to remove my clothing as Tori did the same when we were down to our underwear I continued to kiss down Tori's body leaving more hickies on her collarbone and on top of her breasts I reached behind her to unhook her bra and remove it to reveal her small tanned breasts capped off by hersey kiss nipples I latch on to her right nipple kneading and squeezing the left.

" Oh Jade " She moans

Alot of people don't know this but Vega loves having her tits pleased she can practically cum just from me tasting them. I continued to lick ,suck, and nibble her nipple while pinching the other to a fine point before switching to the other giving it the same treatment. When I was done with that i kissed down Tori's body swirling my tongue around her navel making her giggle a bit but moaned out as I sunk my tongue into it I trailed my tongue down the front of her lacy boy shorts smelling her sweet essence come through them I pull the boy shorts off of her long tanned legs and toss the behind me I take one more look into Tori's eyes before going to kiss her inner thigh then I take a long lick at her split God Tori tasted wonderful no matter how many times I do this it always feels like the first. I take a couple more slow licks I could tell that Tori was getting antsy by her movements so I stopped fooling around and gave her what she wanted I licked all around her pussy spreading her even wider so I could have enough room to stick my head in it if i needed to not literally but you know what i mean I licked around her clit before suctioning my lips around it and sucking gently.

" Oh Jade mierda a su tan bueno en esto bebe amo la lengua" Tori says

Fuck i loved when she spoke Spanish during sex it was a fucking turn on I gave her clit flicks of my tongue and she started to grind her pussy into my face to keep me going but I wanted more of her so I went back down and plunged my tongue inside of her tight hole flicking at the spongy spot making Tori jerk and moan.

" Oh god Jade yes yes baby" Tori moans

I keep going until i feel a tightness around my tongue Tori was close so I replaced my tongue with three fingers and moved up again to suck on her clit. I moved in and out of Tori at a steady pace knowing she wouldn't last very long after this I flicked her clit a couple more times and begin to feel a familiar spray yup Tori's a squirter.

" Ahhhhhhh uhhhhhh oh shit Fuck Jade im cumming" Tori says as she lets it rip spraying me with her cum .

" Well Gotdammit Vega talk about a shower " I said laughing

" Oh dammit that one took alot out of me" Tori says

" Trust me Vega I know" i say looking at my cum filled hand.

" Shut up you idiot and come her" Tori says.

" Naw babe get you some rest you can return the favor later" I say

" Ok i Love you Jade" Tori says

" I love you too Vega" I say to her before we both fall into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Its been a few days since Tori and Jade have touched me honestly they haven't said a word to me at all I wondered if they called the arrangement off it didnt matter I was miserable and the time apart from them really got me thinking about all the shit ive done over time how many lives ive ruined how many friends ive used and abused for my own selfish gain. The first was Beck after his two year anniversary with Jade I was tutoring him in math and one thing led to another and I was sucking him off in his truck and letting him fuck me senseless in his trailer he was so torn up about cheating on Jade that he broke up with her for good and we stopped speaking to eachother. Next was Ryder Daniels the user of Hollywood Arts I fucked him the night Tori sung begging on your knees and went to Helen's office early monday morning and hacked into her system changing his grades to fails and got him kicked out. Andre was next we were practicing a song we wrote for class when I led him upstairs to the hidden room in the Black Box layed him down and rode his dick like a pony and then he goes off thinking we're dating and shit til I shut him down we haven't talked much since. Next was Robbie I didn't even fuck the poor boy I just let him play with my pussy and suck my tits while Rex watched weirdest shit ive ever done and Robbie still hangs around me like a love struck puppy. Trina was next yes people ive had both of the Vega sisters that time we went to get the solvent for Tori's monster face yea we weren't caught in traffic we pulled over so I could eat her pussy Trina made me promise to never tell a soul and I didn't why because at the time I thought I wanted to be with her so we kept fucking until I found out she was dating a girl named Meghan Fitzpatrick I was crushed so when I fucked Trina again I called Meghan to hear us during our little session and the bitch broke up with her. Next was Carly Shay and then boyfriend Freddie Benson when I went to visit Sam in Seattle I got Freddie to fuck me in his overbearing mother's bed and I got Carly to let me fuck her with some toys they were so scared that the other would find out they told on eachother broke up and I was never allowed to go back there again. And then there's Sam she knew about me and what i was capable of but she didn't care because lets face it this was Sam Puckett she doesn't care about anything but I do im in love with Sam but she wont make me stop doing what ive always done sometimes I wish would especially now with this thing with Tori and Jade.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello" i say

" Hello Kitty" Sam says

" Sammy omg I miss you so much" I say

" I miss you too Cat " Sam says

" I really need you right now Sammy i fucked up i mean big time " I say almost in tears.

" Jesus Cat what happened?" Sam asked

" The plan with Tori and Jade backfired they found out what I was doing to them both and now im practically a fuck doll I really screwed up Sam" I say

She was quiet for a minute then she replied.

" God Cat I told you something like this could happen ok look you need to talk to Jade and Tori tell them you learned your lesson and that you want all this to stop" Sam says

" But if they dont want to stop Sammy" I cry

" Trust me Cat they will" Sam says

" Alright ill speak with them tomorrow" I say.

" Good well I have to go Kitty I'll Call you in the morning love you " Sam said

" Love you too Sam" I say before hanging up.

At Tori's house

" You hear that guys she wants you two to back off" Sam says

" Well Sam that's what we wanted to talk to you about Jade and I are out" Tori says

" Is this what you want too West?" Sam asked

" Yea this whole thing has gone way too far i think Cat is broken because of us she's finally realizing that she's fucked up and needs help" Jade says

" You're right Jade you guys no longer have to do anything but I do have one last request" Sam says

" And that would be ?" Tori asks

" Meet me at Cat's tomorrow night" Sam said

The lovers nod their heads and continue watching tv.


	12. Chapter 12

I laid in my bed thinking about Jade and Tori and how much I missed our friendship before I went and ruined it with my selfish and conniving ways I didnt know why Sam loved me she knew i wasn't faithful hell i did my dirt right in her face but she stays because she loves me i dont deserve Sam i dont deserve anyone Im too screwed up I play with people's minds too much and I finally got my ass handed to me and it hurt like hell.

I was brought out of my self loathing by the sound of the doorbell I wondered who it could be I thought going to the door and opening it what I saw baffled me it was Sam,Jade, and Tori in trench coats.

" Sammy you're here but what's going on Tori and Jade why are you here?" I asked

" You've been a bad girl Kitty and now you're going to pay for it you twisted manipulative little bitch " Sam said

" Sam what the hell?" I asked

" Tori Jade get her" Sam says.

I take off running to my room with Jade and Tori on my trail I tried to shut the door but Jade and Sam were too strong and pushed the door open making me fall on my ass.

" Guys listen im sorry whatever ive done to you im sorry please dont hurt me ive learned my lesson" I said

The three looked at eachother and fell out laughing leaving me with a lost and confused look on my face.

" Hahaha did you see her face haha she thought we were really going to hurt her" Sam says laughing along with Tori and Jade

" What the fuck is this?" I asked

" Oh kitty this is my little trap and you fell for it hook line and sinker" Sam said

" What trap Sam?" I said angrily

" The trap that taught your ass a lesson i enlisted Tori and Jade to help me bring you down a while ago." Sam says

" You were right Cat Tori and I are together been together for quite sometime now but we had to pretend not to be in order for Sam's plan to work " Jade says

" We didn't want to have to do it to you Cat but what you've been doing to people is not nice" Tori says.

" So you're telling me that you guys conspired against me to teach me a lesson " Cat

" Correct " Sam says

" I did deserve it though I've played with a lot of people and finally someone got me back for it I really am sorry guys Sam I don't deserve you and you dont deserve all the shit i put you through" I said

" Cat stop it I won't let you feel sorry for yourself because you knew what you were doing and you didn't care how it would effect someone else and I feel stupid for letting you continuously do it " Sam says

" I want to do better Sam and i only want to be with you and no one else I love you Sam" I said

" I love you too Kitten but before we do this one on one thing I want us to have a little fun Girls drop your coats" Sam says

My eyes went wide at the sight Sam, Jade, and Tori in all their sexy glory standing before me in their birthday suits.

" Woah Daddy " I said as the three walk over to me .

Tori kissed me as Sam and Jade took off my clothing and when I was just as bare as them they led me over to the bed laying me down.

" Alright Vega you sit on Cat's face Jade I want you to use that magical tongue of yours to eat Cat out and ill be right back." Sam says

Tori and Jade did as they were told Tori sitting on my face so I could taste her delicious pussy that I had been craving for weeks and Jade was working my pussy over with her tongue.

I moaned into Tori's pussy as Jade twirled her tongue around my clit before flicking the small pebble.

I wondered where Sam had disappeared to but my mind quickly went blank when Jade plunged her tongue inside my tight hole making me squirm and almost bite Tori whose pussy was gushing in my mouth.

" Alright you two enough its mama's turn to finish her off" Sam says

" Well we'll just you two alone me and Vega have some unfinished business at my house Cat you dont mind us borrowing the cat of nine tails do you?" Jade asked

" No go ahead just make sure you dont break it Jade " I scorned

" I wont let's go Vega " Jade says dragging Tori off.

" Now where were we" Sam says with a menacing look

I gulped.

A half an hour later.

" Oh my god Sam fuck me harder " I Screamed as Sam destroys my pussy with the 12in strap on.

" Say You love only me Cat" Sam says pounding into me

" I love only you Sammy" I moan out

" No more cheating " Sam say going deeper

" Oh god Sam no more cheating " I said

" Turn over i want to fuck this tight little ass of yours" Sam says grabbing the lube

I turn over and get on all fours spreading my ass cheeks good and wide to give Sam a good view of my asshole and my pink pussy.

" Alright Cat her it comes" Sam says

" Ahhhhhhh fuck Sam " I Screamed

" Its alright Cat im going to take care of this precious ass for you" Sam says as she began to stroke me.

I dont know how long Sam fucked me in my ass or how many times i had came because after I came the 10th time i completely blacked out. I woke up to the smell of ham and eggs.

" Here you go kitty " Sam says

" Thanks Sam" I say

" No problem " she says

We continue to eat breakfast and we talked about our relationship finally coming to a compromise if i decide to sleep with another girl or girls I have to always include her I mean its only right.


End file.
